More Than Love
by DoubleKK
Summary: A romantic one-shot....and it's Grary!


**More Than Love**

**A/N:** I've never written Grary before. I hope I do all you fans justice! Not sure if the title of Mary's story makes much sense though….

Mary was lonely. The amazing books she cherished so much that surrounded her were her only company. The empty library made her thoughts seem louder, causing the writer's block she was currently plagued with anger her even more. She stared at the blank page in front of her with only a title at the top to show the last hour's efforts; Just Love.

The title of her in progress novel has struck at a completely random time, with no particular story behind it. Mary felt like it rather suited her relationship with her kinda-sorta-boyfriend, who seemed rather unfazed by her strong feelings for him. But she didn't want to seem desperate if she ever shared her story with him or anyone else.

"Oh, her. It's just love."

She wasn't sure about Gray anymore. He still visited the library every afternoon, talked to her about anything. He was usually extremely shy if you asked anyone in town, but he always could talk to Mary with ease. She felt important when he would open up to her like they were the best of friends.

Friends. In a way, they were great friends. She could talk to him for hours, whether it was about favorite books or the latest town gossip. He did read a lot, which was one of the reasons why they got along so well. Mary would always recommend great books to him when he came to her library every afternoon at two o'clock. She doodled on her notebook thoughtfully as she considered of a new book for him today…

The little bell that she had set up at the door rang happily. Mary glanced up at the clock; two o'clock, on the dot. He was rarely late.

"Hi, Mary."

"Hello Gray."

Gray smiled at her with his cute half grin and sat at his usual table across the room from her desk. She quickly hid her barely started story. She didn't want him to be curious about the title.

"Have you been writing?" he asked innocently.

"No, not really." He seemed to always ask perfectly normal questions at the wrong times. She never shared any of her writing with him, but Gray never seemed to stop asking about it. She wouldn't let him because he was the Prince character in too many of her tales.

"You were writing when I came in. Can I read it?"

Damn it. This was one of the first times he had ever asked her straight up to see her story. "No, actually, you can't."

"Why not? Please, Mary. You never let me." Without waiting for an answer, Gray got up from his chair and came over to her desk, ruffling through her papers.

"No!" Mary said, a little louder than she'd meant to.

Gray looked surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said genuinely. "You don't have to let me, if you don't want to. It's alright."

Mary bit her lip. His sweetness was making her feel guilty for snapping at him. Deciding that she was being too secretive, she told him quietly, "It's just that it's not even finished yet."

"What's it called?" he asked.

"Um. Well, the title is still in the works, but right now it's called….Just Love.'"

"Oh, it's a romance story." Gray said with his cute smile again. "What's it about?"

"Well, a girl and a boy…"

"Obviously."

"Shut up. Do you want to know what's it about or not?" Mary snapped, desperately hoping that he didn't.

"Sorry. Go on."

Mary sighed deeply, hoping to put off speaking while thinking about a plot for her novel. She looked up at him to see that he was looking at her expectantly from under his UMA cap with his bright blue eyes. A story suddenly popped into her head, the original she had thought of when making the title. Words started flowing out of her mouth, just as they did with her pen and paper when writing.

"It's about a girl and a boy. The girl in love with the boy, but she isn't sure if he loves her back. There are times when she thinks he does, but he never actually admitted to it. So the girl tries to prove to him that's it's more than 'Just Love'."

She took a deep breath, waiting for his reaction. "Wow…that's sounds really good."

Mary looked up in surprise. "It does?"

Gray looked interested. "Yeah, you could probably make it into a great novel. I'd love to read it when you're done."

"It's based off a true story!" Mary blurted unexpectedly. She covered her mouth as her face started to turn bright red. _Did I really just say that? Oh Goddess!_

Gray looked surprised again at her second outburst "What? Really? Did that happen to you?"

Mary felt her eyes fill with tears, unsure of why she was feeling so emotional. "No! It's happening to me right now, okay! It's not like you care." She turned around to hide her sorrow. "Just go."

This was it. He probably thought she was some stupid girl with a crush. She waited for the bell to ring again, and thought about what her story would turn out to be when he was gone.

Instead, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Mary."

That was all he said. She turned around to see the expression on his face, and found his gorgeous blue eyes just inches from her own. She felt dizzy for no reason.

"Mary." He repeated. "The girl is you, isn't it? And I'm…the guy?"

She felt another flush rise to her cheeks, but confidence coming with it. "Does it matter? If you see any truth in my silly story, I'm going to ask you to leave again."

But Gray didn't leave. Instead of turning around to put her back into her rut of loneliness as she expected, he stayed where was, still very close to her face. She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. Then he smiled, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Mary blinked a few times before realizing that he was still there and _kissing_ her, and relaxed into his arms. The feeling was amazing, not just being her first kiss with Gray, but her first kiss ever. When they parted, she smiled at him.

"Well, would you still say that it is 'Just Love'?"

"It's still just love," Gray said, with a look that made her feel breathless, "But it's love all the same."

End.

**A/N**: AW! I feel so warm and fuzzy writing this story….. I actually like it more than my Graire one-shot…. NO!! I shall not be converted to GRARY! I haven't really read any of the Grary stories on the site, so I have no idea if this is ripping off anyone's…. Sorry if I am!


End file.
